


Quiet

by hanyou_elf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mute Sasuke, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's quiet.  And Naruto is finding that he's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

He thrust up, driving himself as deep as he could into the pale body. Sasuke fisted his hands on Naruto’s golden chest, gasping breathily in pleasure. It was a beautiful noise, the first Sasuke had made tonight. Large hands wrapped around Sasuke’s slender hips, guiding him as he moved the pale body. It felt like it had been too long since the last time he’d been buried himself to the hilt in his best friend and lover.

“Sasuke,” Naruto gasped, his body tightening with pleasure.

Sasuke bowed his head, his raven black hair falling limp onto his face. He bit his lower lip, refusing to open his mouth again, refusing to stroke Naruto’s ego that much more. Naruto already knew he could make Sasuke cry out, he didn’t need to be reminded of it every time they had sex. It was enough of a blow to Sasuke’s ego that Naruto could beat him in fighting, and in the bed. But more often than not, Sasuke found himself not really caring about that anymore. He enjoyed just being able to be with Naruto, like a lover. He liked giving Naruto the fragmented control he carried, liked being vulnerable with the blond.

Naruto wasn’t even bothered when Sasuke was quiet. Naruto understood the pale man’s hesitancy, especially since everything that had happened. Ever since he’d taken Sasuke back into his arms, back into his protection, things had been different. Sasuke was silent and mostly submissive, willing to do what Naruto wanted with little to no objections. The dynamics of their relationship had changed when Sasuke came back home.

Sasuke’s body tensed, his fisted hands fell open and his head fell back. The dim light shone on the scar that ran across Sasuke’s neck in a jagged line. Blue eyes traced the scar and Naruto used his body to force Sasuke over the final precipice of pleasure. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as he came, decorating them both with the sticky, hot evidence. Just a few more thrusts into the tight, tight body and Naruto was coming, marking Sasuke in the most primal of ways, Sasuke’s name on his lips.

Sasuke fell forward, resting breathlessly against Naruto’s sweaty chest, ignoring the mess they’d just made. He snuggled against the other, seeking the heat of his lover. Dark eyes fell shut as strong arms wrapped around him. This was peace. This was relaxation. This was everything that Sasuke had always wanted and fought so hard against.

“I love you,” Naruto murmured softly, pressing his lips to Sasuke’s pale temple. “I saved you,” he growled, sliding his hands to Sasuke’s lower body. “I own you,” he snarled, sinking his sharp nails into the familiar scars in the pale skin. He was possessive, and it was something that Sasuke had quickly gotten accustomed to.

Unfortunately, Sasuke never spoke anymore, but he was a master of unspoken communication; and to Sasuke’s pleasant surprise, Naruto was incredible at interpreting unspoken signals. Sasuke loved that even though Naruto was so loud, so boisterous he still managed to understand the importance of a quick hug, of a hand being held. He could read Sasuke’s body language and knew just what to do for Sasuke.

Naruto relinquished his possessive hold on the raven haired man when the pale arms wrapped themselves around his own tan neck. He let Sasuke relax against him, enjoying their closeness. He brushed tender fingers over pale cheeks, down his spine, across the possession scars on Sasuke’s back and up, and finally, over the edge of the nearly fatal scar on his neck.

One of the hardest days of his nineteen years had been finding Sasuke bleeding, dying, in his apartment’s hall, right outside his door.

 _Naruto stretched gratefully in the sunlight streaming in through his window. His last mission had been hard on him, his body beaten while he protected a scroll to Tsunade. It had been well worth the troubles though, paying triple his normal rate. Smiling as he yawned, Naruto chanced a glance out the window and cursed angrily._

 _“Shit! I’m going to be late!” he cried._

 _Springing out of the bed, he hurriedly threw on his familiar orange jumpsuit and ran out of his room. He sighed wistfully as he passed the kitchen by and wasn’t paying attention as he pulled his door open and fell forward. Jumping up to make sure that nobody saw him fall like an idiot, he ran a hand through his hair as he looked carefully. Kakashi-sensei liked to put traps in front of his door, to test him. Satisfied that there was no trap and there were no witnesses, he looked down to see what had tripped him up and fell back down._

 _“Sa-Sasuke?” Naruto asked, reaching a trembling hand out to his former partner’s shoulder._

 _He was sprawled gracelessly across the floor before the door. He’d never seen him look like that before. It scared him and it worried him. Sasuke was always so graceful. Even bleeding and unconscious, there was an undeniable grace and elegance to Sasuke. Something that Naruto was always so jealous of. There was no way this could be possible!_

 _Finally, Naruto’s brain kicked in and he masked his emotions as he’d been taught. There was a bleeding, unconscious man outside his door in a mostly peaceful village in the civilian’s sector. Naruto could think of only one person who would be able to help. Only the Hokage, his beloved Tsunade-no-baa-chan would be able to help. Naruto rolled the body onto his back, unexpected tears in his blue eyes as he took in the bloodied face, the laxness of the face of his best friend. He lifted Sasuke into his arms, cradling him against his chest, heedless of the fresh blood that spilled from Sasuke’s neck, and flew through the familiar signs of the teleportation jutsu._

 _A puff of smoke was the only evidence of his leaving, and when it cleared, blue eyes were staring into blue eyes, Naruto stared at Tsunade. Confusion colored her pretty face and she could only watch as Naruto laid him in the middle of the floor. “Save him, please? Save Sasuke.”_

 _“Get out,” Tsunade ordered, pushing Naruto out of the way as she flew into action. “I’ll do what I can.”_

 _It was hours later when Tsunade emerged from the office, a small smile on her weary face. She’d had to call in several people to help, and sent them all home for the rest of the day. But they had achieved their goal, Sasuke was alive. Naruto was in the corner closest to her office, knees drawn up, bright blond head bowed. When he heard her, his head popped up, blue eyes both worried and hopeful. “Sasuke?” he asked quietly._

 _She kneeled before the blond and murmured softly, “You got him here just in time. I was able to heal the cut and save his life.” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Naruto’s body. “But, there’s going to be permanent scarring, but he will live.” She had no time to prepare for Naruto’s excitement. He launched himself completely into her embrace, knocking her onto her butt. But she couldn’t find it in herself to rebuke him. After all, he had every right to be excited. “Go ahead, you can see him before I take him to the hospital.”_

 _“Thank you,” he whispered, tightening his arms around Tsunade’s neck before running into the office._

 _The unconscious Sasuke was lying against the wall, beneath the window. He was shirtless, and his long, pale arms were crossed over his thin stomach, hiding the dirt and scars that colored the skin there. There was a bandage around his neck, and a small black pillow beneath it. His face was calm, relaxed, and he was so graceful looking. This was his Sasuke. This graceful and elegant man was the Sasuke he’d searched so hard for._

 _Naruto fell to his knees, a calloused hand sliding through greasy, raven-black hair. “Sasuke,” Naruto whispered. “You came back. I’ll kill whoever hurt you. You came to me. You belong to me. I love you and I’ll protect you.”_

When Naruto woke up, Sasuke was already out of their shared bed. He was in the kitchen, if the smell wafting through the small apartment was any indication. It had become a routine for them. Sasuke always woke up before the blond, and more often then not, he made Naruto breakfast. He used the excuse that Naruto’s choice of ramen all day everyday would kill him quickly.

Naruto stretched, smiling as he left the bed. Comfort made him lax, and he enjoyed the comfort of having somebody at home who cared about him. It was a strange, unusual feeling, but one he greatly relished in. He yawned against as he pulled his boxers on. Iruka-sensei would be here soon to get Sasuke. Once was enough… he didn’t entertain the idea of exposing himself to the scholarly chuunin again. Although, the over-reaction had been entertaining. A wicked grin played on his face as he moved to the kitchen.

“Sasuke!” Naruto called cheerfully, strolling into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around a fully dressed Sasuke and pressed a tender kiss to the pale neck. He inhaled deeply, pulling a piece of sausage from the plate Sasuke was moving the food to. “Morning beautiful,” Naruto whispered into Sasuke’s ear. Sasuke answered with a sharp elbow in the blond’s gut.

 _”I know you didn’t forget about your mission with Kakashi-sensei this morning, did you?”_

“No. I’ll be at the meeting spot. But I’ll get there half an hour later than the set meeting time.”

Two years; two long years of learning another language so that Sasuke could communicate effectively. The Uchiha had become an expert in sign language rather quickly, but his lover was a bit slower. Still, Naruto was proficient enough to be able to translate for Sasuke. It was one of the hardest things Naruto had ever had to learn, but to keep Sasuke close, he was more than willing to do it.

 _"Iruka-sensei will pick me up at eight-thirty,”_ Sasuke signed, pushing Naruto away from him.

“What time is it now?”

 _"Eight.”_

“Damn. There isn’t enough time to drag your pretty little ass into the shower,” Naruto pouted, falling gracelessly into the nearest chair.

 _"Not before school, idiot,”_ Sasuke signed, putting the food on the table. _”Eat,”_ he ordered, sitting across from Naruto.

That was all the invitation that Naruto needed. He pushed the eggs to Sasuke while grabbing most of the sausage. He didn’t care too much for eggs, but he knew better than to waste food. When he had some of everything, he sat back, clasped his hands together, and dug in. Sasuke was an incredible cook, even if he would never admit to it. Everything Sasuke made was always incredible, it always came out perfect. Whereas everything that Naruto tried to make came out too salty, burned, undercooked or some other variation of disgusting.

“Sasuke,” Naruto murmured around a mouthful of food. When the raven eyes were looking at him, he smiled as he whispered, “I love you.” A faint blush colored Sasuke’s stoic face and he bowed his pretty head, hiding from Naruto’s intense gaze.

A knock on the door interrupted their breakfast and Naruto moved to answer it. Opening it with a dramatic flourish, Naruto pouted as he saw his academy teacher waiting patiently on the other side. His hair was pulled into his usual ponytail, showing the scars that ran across Iruka’s face, the one crossing his nose, and the one on his left temple.

“Good morning,” Iruka smiled.

“Come on in. He’s just finishing breakfast,” Naruto sighed. “You can have some if you want,” he offered as he led Iruka into the apartment.

“Thanks Naruto, but Sasuke and I need to be on our way this morning. There’s a test for the children today.”

“Okay,” Naruto shrugged. Sasuke stood and cleaned his place up, erasing all evidence that Naruto had had a dining partner. The pale man turned, wiping his hands dry and tip-toed, pressing a kiss to Naruto’s lips before signing, _Be careful,_ as he moved to Iruka’s side.

Naruto waved to them, sad he didn’t get to spend more time with Sasuke. That was okay though. The time he did spend with Sasuke was more than enough to make up for it. Naruto sighed, and when the door closed behind Sasuke, he fell into the closest chair and pouted. Sasuke was getting better at emotional displays like that one, but that didn’t mean it was all hunky-dory, to use an Iruka-esque phrase.

It was interesting to see Sasuke working so hard, striving for something more. After he’d healed, he’d been given his punishment (never to test for anything above genin thereby insuring he’d probably never leave the village again), rehabilitated, and taught sign language. Naruto though Sasuke was a much friendlier person, open to suggestions and displays of affection. It was like being with the blond was helping him understand how to be human. How to be normal.

Sasuke didn’t really care about how Naruto treated him. He just wanted to have the man with him, no matter what it meant. Even if Sasuke had been a total bastard, Naruto would have been okay with that. But apparently having your throat cut open led to a revelation, led to a change in attitudes. In the course of getting Sasuke back together within the village, Naruto had been promoted to the ANBU Black Ops. He didn’t wear the tattoo of the ANBU because the fox within him kept healing the tattoo away. Eventually, they got tired of having to mark Naruto every week, and just left him alone. The people who needed to know he was in the ANBU knew, and that was all that mattered. And to Naruto’s credit, he was up for a captain’s promotion soon.

Kakashi-sensei would be waiting for Naruto, needing an assassin of Naruto’s caliber. The blond never missed a target, never lost an opportunity, and was quick and efficient at what he did. Kakashi-sensei was extremely proud of the ninja the blond had developed into. Kakashi constantly assured Naruto that Jiraiya-sense would have been proud too. And oftentimes, teacher and student were silently standing side by side before the KIA stone, silently remembering their fallen companions. It was an ancient tradition with Kakashi-sensei, and one Naruto had picked up after Hinata-chan’s death. And, now it was just a habit he had before an assassin’s mission. He paid his respect for those he’d known and loved and seen them onto their otherworldly homes, and praying for safety to return to his lover once more. And he always, always talked to Jiraiya, his beloved Ero-sannin.

Sighing softly, Naruto stood and cleared the table. He needed to get dressed and get ready to go. Tsunade-sama had assured him the mission would be no more than two days, so he wouldn’t be gone long. But, he hated leaving Sasuke alone. His lover tended to fall into funks when he was left alone. But, Naruto couldn’t turn down the mission. He needed the experience, he needed the money, and he needed the adrenaline rush. He’d found he was an adrenaline junkie, and he loved every minute of his missions.

Stalking through his home petulantly, Naruto grabbed clean clothes and threw them on the bed before stripping his boxers off and going to the bathroom. If he didn’t meet the perverted jounin at the KIA stone, he would come hunting for him. He and Sasuke had been interrupted by Kakashi-sensei when he just had to remark, ‘I thought it would be the other way around.’ Naruto would have beaten him within an inch of his life, but Sasuke had taken the opportunity to hide his face against Naruto’s toned stomach.

Naruto smiled. It had to be a bit disturbing to find the two men you had helped define who they were fucking like jack-rabbits in heat. The prankster in Naruto was just waiting for Tsunade to catch them. He’d tried to explain to Jiraiya why he liked guys over women several times, but the old pervert hadn’t understood. Naruto often wished Jiraiya was around so that he could spy, see how good the sex between two men could be. He couldn’t help himself. He found he was quite the exhibitionist.

Naruto moved mechanically through the motions of the shower, wishing he had company that would make it much more interesting. Naruto liked sex in the bathroom. He liked pushing Sasuke into the wall, making him squirm, and gasp, and claw at him. Sasuke was the most reactive in the bathroom. But he was stunningly delicious no matter where they were. The hardest part of it all was knowing that Sasuke would never cry out his name, would never scream at him. That Sasuke would never speak again. But that he was alive was a miracle he was grateful for every second of every day.

As Sasuke lay recovering in the hospital, he’d written (in perfect script!) a dry account of what had happened.

 _Sasuke looked silently at Naruto, almost as though he were asking permission to tell what had happened. Raven eyes were fearful and Naruto couldn’t understand why nobody else saw his fear, his uncertainty, and his need to be protected. When asked to recount his throat being cut, Sasuke immediately tensed, quickly lost that confidence he’d had. Now, he was terrified and he wanted Naruto to save him._

 _Turning to the few people in the room, he growled, “Leave.”_

 _As expected, nobody wanted to listen to the blond. They shifted angrily and Sakura was the first to comment, “Why should we? We’re all worried about Sasuke-kun as well. You aren’t the only one!”_

 _Sasuke slid lower in the bed, hiding himself amongst the pillows. He didn’t want to hear this, didn’t want to hear these people who cared for him, arguing over him. He pulled his blanket up and clenched his eyes shut._

 _“Get out,” Naruto repeated. “I want to talk to him alone.”_

 _Iruka was the first to agree. “I think it’s a good idea,” he mumbled. “After all, Sasuke-kun did go to Naruto’s home for help, didn’t he?” Iruka waved at his favorite blond and pulled an agitated Sakura out of the room. Kakashi turned and left with a nod at Naruto and Tsunade left last of all. She did nothing but turned on her heel and leave the room._

 _“Tell me what happened?” Naruto asked softly._

 _Blue eyes watched in fascination as Sasuke carefully wrote,_ ‘Orochimaru’s dead and Kabuto cut my throat for it.’ _Sasuke ran a hand over his throat, up his face, and through soft hair before he closed his eyes. There were tears in them, and he really didn’t want Naruto to see that weakness in him too. In tiny, perfect script, Sasuke wrote,_ ‘I’m scared, Naruto.’

 _Naruto ignored all hospital protocols and climbed into Sasuke’s bed. Wrapping powerful, tanned arms around his childhood rival, he promised softly, “I will protect you Sasuke. And I will kill Kabuto,” he swore. He pulled the stiff Uchiha heir against him, trying to make him relax. He rubbed the thin back and rocked him, comforting him as Iruka had comforted Naruto as a child._

 _He shouldn’t have been, but he was surprised when Sasuke practically crumbled against him, sobbing silently as his tears poured freely. Naruto just held him, letting him cry as much as he needed to. The blond could understand how rewarding it was to have a good cry. Sasuke probably hadn’t done so in years, so it was okay. After several long moments, when Sasuke had begun to calm down, Naruto broke their hug to wipe the tears from the handsome, pale face._

 _“Tell me what happened. How did you kill Orochimaru and get away from Kabuto?” Naruto asked softly, brushing hair from Sasuke’s face. When Sasuke left the village seven years ago, he’d been impossibly far away from Naruto. Now that he’d returned, Naruto could only wonder at how their situations had changed._

 _Sasuke schooled his features, masking his fear with aloofness. He pushed at Naruto to move and pulled the paper and pen back to him. Without batting an eyelash, he explained simply,_ ‘I seduced Orochimaru and killed him while he was fucking me. Kabuto found me and cut my throat, telling me that I would die just like our master, only slower. After he left me alone, I used as much chakra as I could and came back.’

 _Naruto was angry and disgusted. He was infuriated that Sasuke had had to play that role. Disgusted that Sasuke was so used to it he was able to talk about it like it was nothing. Sasuke was raped and it was like he didn’t care. Naruto closed his eyes and shifted closer to Sasuke._

 _“Thank you for telling me,” he whispered. “Get some rest, I’m not going anywhere.”_

Naruto smiled at the memory as he pulled the slim, black shirt over his head. He hated knowing that Sasuke had been sexually active with the slimy bastard, but he was glad that Sasuke was still his Sasuke. He was just relieved that the pale Uchiha had finally come home; that they were able to be together like they were supposed to be. He was even getting used to the quiet being with the Uchiha meant. He pulled his mask out of the drawer it was hidden in and the black bandana that hid his radiant hair from others. He would be early if he left now, so he would go and pay his respects to his fallen comrades. They would get to their meeting place at the same time.

He pulled the katana he wore across his back on, checked his weapons pouch, and pulled his fox’s mask on before he used his jutsu to go to the KIA stone.


End file.
